White Houses
by polkapookie5678
Summary: Based on White Houses by Vanessa Carlton. Sharpay and Gabi are twins. Gabriella's POV. Whole summary in author's note at the bottom of first chpt. R&R. Anonymous reviews, too.
1. Me and My Sis

**White Houses**

Sharpay Evans and I are sisters. Twins, but we don't look the same. It's funny, because I'm a fully brunette and she's a blond. But whatever, back to the story.

I, Gabriella M o n t e z, play the piano. My lightheaded sister dances. I'm most likely always the one to play, and sing for her…Yes, I sing, nothing special.

Today is the day of _Special Gal's_ dance recital. Guess what I have to do? Play the piano and sing? You got it! Ugh, I'm sounding like Dora the Explorer.

"Gabriella, did you get Shar's bag?" My mom asked as I walked to the car.

I held up the black bag with the dazzling pink stones. "Yes, Ma."

"Great, now get inside the van!" She said leaning in the van.

"Gabi, um, do you remember the songs?" Sharpay asked walking up to me.

"Yes, _master_," I said curtsying for her.

She laughed, "Okay, what's the order? I forgot _myself_."

"Alright," I chuckled while looking into my one handle bag that was over my shoulder. I finally found a sheet of paper with songs numbered in an order.

"Thanks," she said, grabbing the paper from my hand. She frowned, cocking an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I can't read a word on here."

"What?" My voice went a little higher, more confused.

"I mean, how am I supposed to know what the songs' order is?"

I sighed, snatching the paper from her. "Whatev, everything must be perfect."

I sat in the very back of the van and began to rewrite everything. I made it very clear for her:

O n e . V a n e s s a C a l r t o n – W hi t e H o u s e s

And it went like that over and over, each _letter _spaced.

"Here you go, _Shar,_" I said handing her the neat paper.

"Thanks."

I wasn't wearing much. Just a white spaghetti shirt, a yellow tank top over that, then a turquoise tank top over _that. _And khakis_. _Back to story, sorry.

--

I sat at the piano, turned the pages to page twenty-two, and began to play, White Houses. Finally, I got to choose a song for the very first time! The song started with one note repeated over and over. The vocals began with a high-pitch voice, "Crashed on the floor when I moved in. This little bunk alone with some strange new friends. Stay up too late, and I'm too thin. We promise each other it's till the end. Now we're spinning empty bottles. It's the five of us. With pretty eyed boys girls die to trust. I can't resist the day. No, I can't resist the day."

"GABRIELLA!" I heard someone shout.

"What? Huh?"

"You are practically stealing my recital! This is _my, _and only,_ my, _show!" Sharpay snapped. I looked around. Everyone had grins on their faces. Was that my fault?

"I apologize, Sharpay, now go do your _wonderful _dances!" She did, and I went back to singing.

--

"UUGGHH!" Sharpay let out an exaggerated sigh.

I sighed, too, "Shar, I said sorry, I'm you're music box, so I did that part, I don't see what's wrong with that! I sang, I played, what's wrong? I did exactly everything I was told!"

"Yeah, but a little too go-terrible! A little too terrible! So the crowd was staring at you, because of your terrible piano-_ing _and singing! And I did _horrible _because you weren't on beat! _And _no one was looking at _me_! Because of _you!"_

Tears started forming in my eyes.

"Yeah, you're gonna start crying to Mama because you can't stand the truth being told to you!" She teased.

They came pouring down my face.

"Still acting like a cry baby at the age of late _sixteen_!"

Water falls streaming down….

"You are terrible at _everything_! You shouldn't have even been born! Commit suicide, you're not wanted here."

I stood, "if I'm not wanted here, why don't _you _just kill me? Huh? Why not? Because you are a wimp. Talk is cheap. You say you will, but you never do. _Talk is cheap_."

--

**AN : **Gabriella and Sharpay are twins. Sharpay is an actor and singer, while Gabriella plays the piano and sings. The trailer will be in my profile soon. So, that was the first chapter. Anonymous reviews are welcome so review! I hope you get it. It's based on White Houses by Vanessa Carlton. It will get more into the other parts of the song, too.

xoxo

PolkaPookie5678


	2. Camp Blue Sky

**White Houses**

I stood, "if I'm not wanted here, why don't _you _just kill me? Huh? Why not? Because you are a wimp. Talk is cheap. You say you will, but you never do. _Talk is cheap_."

"Yeah, and so are you," is all Sharpay could say.

"Die." I simply said.

"Nah, I think I'll wait for you to," she said with a flap of her left hand.

"I don't even get how we're twins, jerk."

"Guys, get to bed, you got to get to that new camp tomorrow!" My mom shouted from upstairs. I glared at Sharpay, folded my arms and walked upstairs. I slammed my door slightly, for I wasn't going to be throwing a fit over her. But I knew I was terrible. But if I was, why was I asked to be her music box? I threw my self in my bed, and instead of covering myself with a blanket, I wrapped myself in thoughts. _How was it going to be at Camp Blue Sky? Where would I sleep? _I knew Camp Blue Sky was an arts camp, so that was mostly planned for Sharpay. Just at that moment there was a _bang_ coming from outside. I lifted my head. "Come in."

"No, it's not for you, Gabi," I could hear my dad say.

"Oh, okay." I decided to eavesdrop. This was going to be interesting…

"DADDY! I am not going to a camp for those…those…_amateurs_. I have been to this since I was _one. _Don't you respect me?" Sharpay yelled

"Honey, I do. But I want you to look out for Gabriella. She's still the baby, even though you're twins."

"Oh, okay. I get it, Daddy."

I burst through the door. "I don't need to be watched. I'm the same age as her! So what, if she's like ten minutes older! I can handle myself, she needs a baby sitter!"

"Gabriella, I just said that to make her go…" my Dad murmured under his breath.

"WHAT?" Sharpay screamed.

"He said, he said that just to make you go. Heck, I would've done the same with a stubborn brat for a kid like you." I said.

"Gabriella!" My dad said.

"Hey, you know it's true, Dad."

"Ugh, whatever," Sharpay said and stormed off to her enormous bedroom, then slams the door. I spin on my heel and face my dad.

"That's a girl," he said spinning around in a 360 degree angle and gave me a high-five from low.

"Yeah, Dad!" I said, slapping his hand back. I went back to my room. I got out that black journal, and began to write:

_**Love, or something ignites in my veins **_

_**And I pray it never fades **_

_**In white houses**_

"Gabriella, did you pack?" I could hear my mom ask.

"Yes, Ma," I said.

"Okay, now get to sleep, and stop writing!"

My head shot up. How did she know I was writing? I didn't want anyone to know about this project I was working on since, fifth grade, I guess. Ah, I know…

"Sorry, Mama."

"Kill me now, if you must," I told Sharpay as the car came to a stop in front of Camp Blue Sky. Well, that was funny, because it was raining, with no blue sky.

"No thanks, I'll just let this torture you and wait for you to slowly die in a deep sleep."

"Ugh, it was just a joke. God, you take jokes too far," I said opening the car door and getting out.

"Girls, may you have a _good_ time and try not to kill each other, please," My mom pleaded.

"_I'll _try," we both said at the same time then we glared at each other.

"Good," my dad said, "now have fun, we will miss you!" He finished. Then we gave our last hugs and parents left. We just stood there, not knowing what to do next

"C'mon, don't just stand there, dumb head," I told my sister.

"Okay," she sighed. Wow, she actually listened to me. We walked inside the front building.

"Just let me do all the talking," I told Sharpay as we got closer. The secretary lifted her head from our shadows that were hanging over her.

"Oh! Good evening, and welcome! How may I assist you?" She asked.

"Well, we're starting here today, and it would really help us if you could tell us our rooms!" I answered, acting as happy as possible.

"Last name?"

"Evans."

"Both? Wow, are you twins?" She asked while searching through files.

"Yeah, _very, very, _different."

"Alright, I've found Gabriella and Sha…Sha…" I silently laughed. She couldn't pronounce Shar's name!

"Sharpay," Shar told her.

The secretary laughed, "your name's after a dog breed?"

"Just do your job!" Sharpay snapped.

"Okay…" The secretary sighed from her attitude. "Got it! '_Sharpay_' and Gabriella Evans…room 311. Is that okay?"

I sighed, "I guess…"

"Alright." She smiled. "You have two other roommates; Samantha Jones and Jennifer Greene."

"Thank you," we said at the same time.

"Okay! You can call me Ava. Just come if there's any problem. Oh, and I'm not the secretary. I'm just filling in for someone; she's coming any minute, now. So I'll show you where the room is."

* * *

Later, we reached the third floor and then room 311. When we opened the door, the room was a little bigger than Sharpay's, and that is _huge. _Two beds lay against the left side and then two other ones on the right.

"Hey!" I heard someone say brightly. "I'm Jen! Well, I'm Jen_nifer, _but people call me Jen, or Jenny."

"Hi," I said, "I'm Gabriella. But call me anything you'd like."

Sharpay pushed me aside. "And _I'm_ Sharpay. And if you are my _best _friend you call me Shar, and nothing else."

"Okay. I'm Samantha, just call me Sam."

"Okay, guys, I gotta go, but you know, I'm just downstairs," Ava said, and then she left.

"MAN IN THE HALL!" We heard someone shout.

Sam sighed, "I bet it's…"

Then we heard a knock.

"Come in!" We all shouted for the man to hear at the same time.

The knob turned and the door opened. "Hey, Jen, Sam," the guy said getting in deeper into the room. He sat on the bed, the one I wanted to have.

I stuck out my hand; I wanted to meet new people. "Hi, I'm Gabriella, call me whatever you'd like."

"Hey, I'm Troy, I don't really have any nicknames since 'Troy' isn't long. So what do you do?" He shook my hand.

"Oh, I just sing and play the –"

"_I _dance and act, and she works for me." Sharpay cut. I wasn't going to compete with her. There was no competition.

"Sharpay, I don't work for you. You don't even pay me. I was told to do so. Heck, I'm your sister, for Pete's Sake!"

"Okay…well, I'm a painter, and what else did you do Gabriella?" Troy asked, trying not to hear snapping.

"Oh! I play the piano."

"Oh that's cool…" he said, "Sam, Jen, um, did everyone in this hall and my hall have to do that sing and dance thing?"

"Yeah, no matter what you _really_ do you just gotta participate. It's in a month." Jenny said.

"Oh, great, I don't even have a partner yet, no beat in these shoes, and most of all a terrible voice," he said.

"Same here, but I have beat." Jenny replied.

"Oh, so it's like a competition…" Sharpay said. I could see she had _something _up her bedazzled sleeves.

"Uh, _yea," _Sam said matter-of-factly.

"Ooh, hey, Troy? I'll be your partner."

"Um, what if I don't want you to?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, Shar, I'll promise you; you're not the _best _partner," I told Sharpay.

"Oh." She said as her head dropped. Ugh, you should've seen her; both of her hands her laced together, she had puppy-dog eyes while she was looking down – basically she looked like a suck-up kid.

"Sharpay, I don't even wanna do this thing, and I'm not taking it seriously; and it looks like you do. So I'm sorry," Troy tried to make his statement not offensive. That's so sweet!

"Whatever."

"Ah," Troy sighed while stretching his legs, "I gotta go…" And with that, he left.

"Um, is there a piano anywhere…?" I asked. I was writing that song, but I never tried it out on the piano…

"Oh, um, yeah! There's one in the first hall, it stands out," Jenny told me.

"Thanks," I said as I grabbed my notebook. You know, the black one. When I reached the first floor I looked to my right then my left. I found it over the left side. I began to play, and sing what I had written.

"_**Crashed on the floor when I moved in**_

_**This little bunk alone with some strange new friends**_

_**Stay up too late, and I'm too thin **_

_**We promise each other it's till the end—"**_

I suddenly heard a _crack. _"Who's in here?" I heard someone say. I stayed silent. The door opened. "Oh, it's you…that's wonderful." Ah, it was Troy…

"Oh no, seriously, it's nothing…" I said.

"It sounded like something," he sat down next to me on the piano seat. He looked at my book. "Wow, excellent words…you describe things, well, excellent…. That's exactly what every kid here has in common…"

"What?"

"We all describe things great…if we didn't…well, we wouldn't be here. Like art; you have to describe the picture. Singing; describe the feeling of the song. Dancing; describe the feeling. Writing; just basically describe everything**." **He told me.

"Oh…"

"So, what's that?" He grabbed the notebook.

"Um, you know…it's really nothing," I tried to reach over to grab the book.

He leaned over, "ha, ha, no way, I wanna try this out. I need to practice my vocals for that dumb thing."

"It's a terrible song to practice with!" I said, still struggling to get the book.

"AH!" He screamed, but fell on the ground and rolled over a bit. Since I was leaning on him, I fell on top of him when he fell, get it? In addition, we were rolling on the floor.

I looked into his eyes for a while, him staring back. "Um, I have to go," I said getting up.

"Wait!" Troy got up as well. "Would you like to get coffee sometime?"

I smiled, "sure, that'd be nice, Troy."

"See you tomorrow, 10:30, maybe?"

"Yep," I said grabbing my book, then walking out.

"Uh, see ya!" He shouted.

* * *

I reached room 311, and I saw a new girl.

"Oh, hi," I greeted politely.

"Hey! I'm Teri, and I know you're probably wondering where I'm gonna sleep. They've moved a new bed in here!" Immediately I knew this girl was nice, and really jumpy.

"Hi, I'm Gabriella," I shook her hand.

The phone started ringing.

"I'll get it," Sam said. "Hello, it's room 311, in Molten hall." Pause. "Oh, God, seriously?" Pause. "Who is this again?" Pause. "Yeah, right." Pause. "Oh, um, Mrs. Metzger, I apologize for the confusion." Pause. "Okay, I'll let everyone know, and remind you 2:00 pm! Okay, bye-bye." She turned to us, "guys, we need to find a partner-ASAP."

"What's ASAP?" Teri asked.

"As. Soon. As. _Possible. _" Sam told her, "by the end of the week. We have to be done by the end of the _month." _

The door busts open. "No need to fear Sir Ryan is here," The guy at the door said.

"I got him!" Sharpay shouted. His flashy clothing flabbergasted her, I guess. She ran up to him and hugged his waist. "Who are you, anyway?"

"Ryan Evans."

"Wow, I'm Sharpay Evans, we must be distant cousins," she said trying to act smart.

"You're Sharpay Evans? Wow, it's been so long…" then he noticed me. "Gabriella Evans?" _**A/N: I know that sounds corny, but I really want Gabriella to have a Dad in this, so I made him Mr. Evans. **_"I am your long distance cousin…It's been like, sixteen years."

* * *

_**A/N: **_I've been writing like the wind in this Chapter, and **PLEASE REVIEW**. I take **anonymous** reviews. **SO ANYONE CAN REVIEW**.

--PolkaPookie5678


End file.
